


puisqu'on a plus rien à se dire à part (bonjour, bonsoir, chéri)

by amako



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Hyuuga Clan Critical, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Vomiting, it's from sadness not illness if that helps, not very long but just in case i'm tagging it, they're all well past their thirties to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: “Why did you do it?” Shino asks in the heavy silence, only broken by the sobs coming out of her mouth. She needs to pull herself back together. This is the only way she might be forgiven.“I’m so sorry, Shino—”“Why did you do it?” His voice is dry. Cold. She hates it.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	puisqu'on a plus rien à se dire à part (bonjour, bonsoir, chéri)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: IF YOU’RE STILL DOING PROMPTS, “I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY!” SHINOKIBAHINA
> 
> this is originally from my mini-stories series on tumblr, where people send me a prompt and a ship, but since this got out of hand and became fairly long for a mini-story, i'm posting it on the side
> 
> title and quotes from "On se fout de nous" by SHY'M (you should check her out, she was really popular in the 2010-2013 and i love her stuff)  
> i suggest reading the quotes, as they provide context for the emotion of the story. don't worry, i translated them.

Et on s'accroche et on s'acharne, / _and we hold on, and we keep going,_  
et on s'abîme et on se gâche / _and we damage each other, and we spoil* each other,_  
on s'épuise et on s'entame, / _we exhaust each other, and we cut into each other,_  
on s'enlise et on s'éloigne / _we sink and we grow apart_

Puisqu'on se fout de nous / _Since no one cares about us_  
  
Puisqu'on se fout de tout, de nous / _Since no one cares about anything, about us_  
Puisqu'on a plus rien a se dire à part "Bonjour, Bonsoir, Chéri" / _Since we don't have anything to say to each other besides "Good morning, Good night, darling"_

_*spoil like a rotten fruit, not like a child_

* * *

The silence in the room is crushing. There’s a tension so heavy she has a hard time remembering how to breathe. It feels like a boulder landed on her chest, compressing her lungs, her heart, choking her, until only nausea and panic are left. Her blood runs freezing cold, burning her from the inside, and as if time is slowing down just for them, she’s hyperaware of the trickle of sweat going down her temple, curling around her cheekbone before landing in the corner of her mouth. Without thinking, her tongue peeks out of her lips and she licks the salty drop of personified panic.

They’re all in opposite corners of the kotatsu room. Shino is kneeling next to the potted plant, his hands tucked inside his sleeves. Looking at him breaks her heart. He hasn’t worn his dark glasses inside their home for almost seven years. When they built their house, the first thing Kiba purchased was blackout curtains. They installed them at each window, and the three sliding paper-rice doors in their house were layered with a few more sheets than normal to insure those rooms didn’t have direct sunlight. Free from the pain light causes him, Shino has taken to leaving his glasses in the bathroom, only taking them when he’s going outside. Both Kiba and her have been lucky to see the pale blue eyes, so pale they look white most of the time, of their partner. She misses them. It hurts, to know he put them on as a shield, that he probably did it unconsciously to protect himself. _From her_.

She swallows, her dry mouth painful as her heart picks up its pace, her anxiety and fear steadily increasing as the silence drags on. Kiba is standing next to the sliding bamboo door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at the ground. He looks furious. His jaw is wired tight, and she can see the tremor in his hands from the rage he’s keeping inside.

Hinata feels ill. She’s shaking too, her hands clammy where they’re resting on her knees, in a traditional position of respect; kneeling, back straight and head down, hands flat against the thighs. Except her hands are shaking, her forehead is dripping sweat and she feels seconds away from throwing up. Her heart is beating wild in her chest, anxiety making everything worse. She needs someone to speak, to say anything, yell at her, shake her. She can already see, with the dread of someone taking their last meal before being executed, the three of them going to the Bureau of Shinobi Affairs and signing the papers to break their marriage. Before she can try to keep it in, a desperate sob breaks its way out of her choked up throat.

Both of their heads shoot up, looking at her from their opposite sides of the room. Their undivided attention only makes her sob harder, until she can’t even keep herself upright and she curls her arms around herself, bending over with her forehead touching her knees.

“Why did you do it?” Shino asks in the heavy silence, only broken by the sobs coming out of her mouth. She needs to pull herself back together. This is the only way she might be forgiven.

“I’m so sorry, Shino—”

“Why did you do it?” His voice is dry. Cold. She _hates_ it.

“The Elders have been asking about it for months and I told them no over and over and _over_ but they kept asking, then they started with small, veiled threats, and then blackmail and I didn’t know what to do, I swear, I’m sorry—”

Kiba’s voice interrupts her, his eyes watery with tears and a feral twist to his mouth, the rage in his bones still shaking him from head to toe. “You could have come to us. You should have come to us. I thought-” his voice breaks, takes a quiet turn, “I thought we were family.”

Hinata _keens_ , the pain in her heart burning through her ribs, shocking her like a bolt and numbing her jaw, her spine, her stomach.

“ _Don’t say that_.”

Kiba looks away, before closing his eyes. Like he’s repudiated her.

She can’t do this. With the speed of a lifetime of training, she bolts out of the room, rushing to the bathroom in a blur of running and shunshins. In mere seconds, she’s bent over the sink, the breakfast she cooked this morning coming out of her mouth, her nose, but the guilt eating her inside like a cannibal stays firmly in place.

She throws up, again, again, until all that’s left is bile and her dry-heaving over the sink, tears cascading down her cheeks, her hair a mess around her face, sticking to her burning skin.

“Kaachan?”

A single word, enough to make her freeze, before coming to life in a flurry of movements, draining her mess from the sink, splashing water on her face, slapping a smile on her mouth still tasting like vomit and guilt.

“Yes, love?”

“Are you okay? What’s going on?”

She stops herself before the force of habit makes her kiss his forehead, ashamed of the acrid taste on her tongue.

(she doesn’t know if it’s from the vomit or the lies)

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit sick. I probably ate something that didn’t sit well with my stomach. What are you doing home so soon?”

Keshi smiles wide, looking so much like his fathers she wants to cry all over again. His eyes crinkle, the pearly white of his eyes catching a stray ray of sunlight from a curtain badly drawn.

“Sai-sensei told me class was cancelled today, so I came back! I bought you caramels at the market, look!”

He shoves a handful of soft, buttery caramels into her hands, as she looks at him, bewildered. She murmurs a soft thank you as he runs off into the house. When a hand brushes the small of her back, she doesn’t jump, so in tune with her partners she’s never startled by their touch, even when she doesn’t hear them coming.

Shino’s voice is a shiver against the shell of her ear. “Hey.”

She closes her eyes, bracing for another onslaught of blame. Not that she doesn’t deserve it. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. She does flinch when she feels fingers on her cheeks. Then, the broken voice of Kiba, in the frozen tick of a clock between the two of them. “I’m not going to hit you.”

Her voice cracks as well when she answers, looking at him. “I know. I promise, I know.”

“You still flinched, though.”

“I know.”

There’s a stretch of silence between them again, but it’s not as heavy as it was before.

“So Keshi didn’t go to the Academy, after all.”

“Sai must have heard about our dispute. Why, because I saw children in class as I came home.”

“He lied,” Hinata whispers, unsure of what that means for them.

“He lied, so your broken promise wouldn’t be as bad as it could have been.” Kiba’s words are blunt, but that reassures Hinata more, because bluntness is his honesty and that’s not how he hurts people.

“He’s not going back to the Academy,” she says. “Ever.”

“Unless he wants to.”

She nods, of course. But that’s not what she means, and they know it.

“I think I’m going to leave my clan.”

Shino’s arms wrap around her waist, his chest warm against her back. Kiba cups her face with his big hands, and this time she doesn’t flinch.

“Do it for the right reasons,” he says, serious as death.

“I am.”

Shino kisses her nape, her throat, her jawbone. “Okay.” Kiba kisses her lips, and yes, maybe they’ll be okay.

* * *

Et passe, passe, passe, passe, passe, passe les jours / _And the days go on and on and on and on and on,_  
Comme un lointain souvenir la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait la cour / _Like an old memory of the last time we courted each other_  
On s'épuise même plus, à chercher les réponses / _We don't even bother to look for answers anymore_  
On ne sait même plus quelle est la question / _We don't even remember what the question was_  
Faudrait fouiller dans les décombres / _Maybe we should look for it in the rubble_


End file.
